Trip Gone Right
by XxhottprincessxX
Summary: What would have happened if Haruhi had accepted Mori and Hunny's offer to Switzerland? -my first fic so srry if the chapters are ridiculously short!- disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

_*Last Day Before Summer Break*_

"Can you please go with us, Haru-chan?" Hunny whined.

He had asked her a million times before and it seemed he wasn't going to give up.

" You know I don't have a passport Hunny-sempai." Haruhi stated for the sixth time today.

" And you know we'll get you one. Won't we, Takashi?"

" Hmm."

Haruhi stared at the large teen. His face was unreadable as usual. She couldn't tell if he really wanted her to go or if he was just going along with Hunny.

"Please, Haru-chan?" He clutched Usa-chan to his chest and gave his best puppy dog eyes possible.

It only took five seconds for her to break.

" Fine! I'll go. Just don't use that face again."

" Deal. Yaay. This trip is gonna be soo fun! I can't wait. How about you, Takashi?"

" Ah."

Haruhi glanced up and noticed a small grin on Mori's face.

So he _**did**_ want her to go after all.

And surprisingly, she was excited as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was boring to say the least. Hunny ended up sleeping on Haruhi's lap the whole way, and Mori ,with the exception of a few discreet glances at Haruhi, stared out the window. She was off in her own little world, thinking about the trip ahead.

After 12 hours of flight, they landed.

Haruhi was awed by the beautiful scenery. A car picked them up and drove them to their mountainside cabin.

It was very spacious, with two bedrooms, a full kitchen, and a double living room. Haruhi went exploring and found her bags already placed in one of the bedrooms.

She guessed the boys would share a room.

"I'm going to clean up a bit and then I want to check out the festival we passed through."

" Ok Haru-chan. We'll get ready too."__

_**20 Minutes Later **_

The boys were sitting on the couch when Haruhi came into the living room. She was wearing a dress that stopped mid-thigh with a fur half jacket( duh…fake fur). She also had knee high socks and ankle boots. the two boys were shocked. They stared with questioning eyes until she spoke up.

" What?"

" That's a cute outfit, Haru-chan."

" Mhmm."

" Dad insisted I get new outfits for the trip. I tried to fight it but there was no stopping him."

" Go Haruhi's daddy!"

" Can we just leave?"

" Hnn"

Hunny ran out to the car but Mori lingered behind with Haruhi. He leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear,

" That dress makes you look adorable, _Haruhi." _

A light blush crossed her face as she watched him saunter out of the cabin.

They loaded up and headed out.

When they got to the festival there were lights all around and a live band playing music.

" Haruhi, lets dance!"

" Alright. But just a few songs."

Mori sat at a nearby table and watched the two twirl around the ' dance floor'. Haruhi looked extremely cute in her new dress. He had been so surprised when she came into the living room.

He came out of his thoughts when he noticed Hunny making his way towards him.

He looked almost tired.

Which seemed impossible since he slept the whole way here.

" Takashi, go dance with Haruhi. I'm getting tired."

" Hnn. Stay here with Usa-chan."

" Ok. Hurry, she's over there waiting."

Mori spotted her and headed to where she was standing. He took her hand just as a slow song started. They began to sway. They moved closer together the longer they danced. Until they were pressed so close there was no space between them. Their gazes never left each other's eyes. Mori gave her a small smile and her heart skipped a beat.

They danced for what seemed like forever. It was like the whole world had disappeared.

When they realized the music had stopped, they broke away and headed back to the table.

Hunny had fallen asleep.

Mori picked him up and Haruhi grabbed Usa-chan.

She trailed behind the pair until they got to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days went off without a hitch. They played, shopped, and went sight seeing.

Haruhi took lots of pictures and had already gathered lots of souvenirs.

But on the third day, the trip took a bad turn.

" I think I'm sick, Takashi."

Mori looked at the thermometer sticking out of Hunny's mouth. 101.

" Hmm."

" It'll be ok Hunny-sempai. I'll get the medicine."

" Thanks, Haru-chan."

While Haruhi was gone in search of meds, Hunny thought of something important.

" what if I'm contagious, Takashi? Where are you going to sleep?"

" I'll find somewhere, don't worry. You just get some rest."

" I'll try but I want to make sure you sleep well. I know! You can share a room with Haruhi. I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

" No Hunny, that's alri-"

" Hey, Haru-chan?"

" Haruhi came running in with a spoon and some cold medicine. " What is it Hunny-sempai? Is everything ok?"

" I'm fine but I'm worried about Takashi. He can't sleep in here and I don't want him to be stuck on the floor. Can he share a room with you? Just till I get better? Pleeeeeease?"

He started to tear up a little. She could tell he was really worried about it.

" I guess that's fine. My bed IS huge. As long as he's ok with it I don't care."

Two pairs of eyes landed on the large teen at Hunny's bedside.

" Ok. Thanks Haruhi."

" No trouble. I'll just go make some room for your stuff."

Haruhi walked out before she could catch the look of pure dread on Mori's face.

This was going to be a long night….


	4. Chapter 4

" Which side do you prefer?"

Haruhi was putting her phone on the charger. Mori was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He had been unfocused all day long.

Earlier he was so preoccupied, he walked into the closet when he was headed outside.

Luckily, he didn't stay in there long.

He wasn't paying any attention right now either, so when he raised his head from the sink, he almost fainted at the sight of Haruhi in the mirror.

She had scared the shiz outta him.

And that was usually near impossible to do.

" Haruhi, what do you want?"

" I asked you a question but it seemed like you weren't paying attention. I came to check on you. I've been standing here for like 10 minutes. Are you ok, Mori-sempai."

" I'm fine. I was just thinking. What did you ask me?"

" I asked what side of the bed do you prefer to sleep on?" " Doesn't matter. Either one is fine."

" Ok. Well I usually sleep on the right, so you can have the left."

" alright."

They turned out the lights and settled in.

Mori closed his eyes and tried not to think of the little pixie next to him.

Haruhi on the other hand, could think of nothing but the long body alongside hers.

She could feel the heat coming off of him.

She could imagine the tight muscles all over his body moving as he breathed.

She had the sudden urge to feel those muscles for herself.

She repressed it as much as she could.

But decided to let herself look while she had the chance.

She could hear his even breathing. He was asleep.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She rolled over as softly as possible.

She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled minty fresh from the toothpaste.

The last thing she expected to see were two smoky eyes staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot line

As their eyes met everything stopped.

They knew what each other wanted. They knew it was time to give in to their wants and go for it.

Mori leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her eye lids dropped as she started to kiss back. She was alive with sensation, aware of mori on every possible level, the hardness of his body, his heat, the way his kiss had turned commanding, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth, stroking. She breathed in his hot, musky male scent, felt the rasp of slight beard stubble, and moaned hungrily. Every touch, every movement drove her closer to the brink. She'd never experienced this flash fire of desire before and probably would have argued over its existence. But now she was held on the very threshold of exploding, and all he'd done was kiss her.

Her hands moved over his bare back, loving the feel of hot flesh and hard muscle. She had never met a man that compared to the one now making love to her. Desperately she pulled her mouth free and moaned out a plea.

"Mori…."

It seemed to be happening too fast. Her body was taunt, and her small breasts were acutely sensitive. And where his pelvis pushed against her, she was aching unbearably.

"Shirt….off…"he whispered against her mouth, the words rushed and low.

Before he'd finished speaking, the t-shirt was tugged above her chest. He paused, staring down at her as one of his large hands covered her right breast. His fingertips were calloused, and they rasped over her puckered nipple, around it, pinching lightly. She cried out, her body arching hard. The pleasure was piercing, sharp, pulling her deeper. He soothed her with mumbled words, and then he bent, and his mouth replaced his hand.

With a gasp, her eyes opened wide. She couldn't bear it. His mouth was so hot, his tongue rough, and then he started sucking. Hard. All the while his hips were moving against her in that tantalizing rhythm that was a parody of what was to come. She lost her fragile grasp on control, unaware of everything but the implosion of heat, the wave of sensation that made her muscles ripple and her skin burn, the link between her breasts and her groin, and the way he touched her, how he moved against her…..

Without thought she dug her nails into his bare shoulders and she tightened her thighs around his hard hips, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and groaning long and low with the intensity of her first orgasm.

After a moment, the feelings began to subside, leaving her shaken and confused. Mori raised his head, his lips wet, and his eyes blazing. He started at her and whispered,

"Damn."

She shared his sentiments. Shock mingled with sated desire. She hadn't even known that such a thing was possible, much less that it could happen to her.

He kissed her gently and all she could do was struggle for breath, unable to even pucker for his kiss. His hand trembled as he smoothed hair away from her face.

"Didn't expect that," he admitted, still softly, with awe.

She swallowed hard, trying to gain her bearings. A pleasurable throb reverberated throughout her muscles. She could barely think.

"WH…what?"

He touched her cheek and a gentle smile lit up his face. Without a word, he sat up astride her thighs and pulled the t-shirt the rest of the way off, lifting each arm as if she were a child.

"You are so damn sweet."

She covered her aching breasts with her hands, shyness over what had just happened engulfing her. Mori ignored the gesture as his eyes scanned her body with an absorption that left her squirming. His hands smoothed over her shoulders, down her sides. He touched her navel with his baby finger, dipping lightly.

"I want you naked. I want to look my fill"

What he said and the heat of his words made her entire body blush. He smiled, then moved to the side of her to wrest her shorts down her legs.

"Lift your hips."

She swallowed her embarrassment, and did as he asked, anxious to see what would come next. So far, nothing had been as she had anticipated, or what she expected could happen between men and women. Then he took her panties with her shorts, and as he looked at the curls between her legs, she squeezed her eyes shut.

They snapped open again when she felt the bed dip and his mouth skimmed over the top of one thigh.

"Mori!"

He reversed the position of his upper body so that he faced the foot of the bed; his arms caged her hips and again he kissed her, this time flicking his tongue out and tasting her skin.

"Open your legs for me," he growled low.

She released her breasts to clutch at the sheet, trying to ground herself against the unbearable eroticism of his command. He didn't hurry her, didn't repeat his order. He merely waited, and after two deep breaths, she found the courage to do as he asked. She felt stiff with expectation and nervousness and excitement as she felt herself slowly exposed.

He made a low rasping sound of appreciation, and then whispered,

"Wider."

Shaking from head to toe, she bent one knee and with a raw groan he took swift advantage. She felt his hot moist breath, the touch of his lips on the inside of her thigh, then higher, until he was there, kissing her and nuzzling into her femininity. With a jolt of red hot lust, she lifted her hips, the movement involuntary and instinctive, offering herself to him completely.

"Easy ,sweetheart."

His hands slid under her, locking around her thighs, keeping her still. Keeping her wide open.

She felt the bold stroke of his tongue, then the seeking press of his lips before he found what he wanted, and treated her to another, more gentle but twice as devastating suckle.

She was sensitive and swollen from her recent climax, and the feel of his mouth there was both a relief and a wild torment. She had a single moment of cognizance and pulled a pillow over her head to muffle her raw cries, and then she was climaxing again. And again. Mori reveled in her reactions, and she found he could be totally ruthless when he chose to be. He used his fingers, gently manipulating her. He used his tongue to make her beg and his teeth to make her gasp. And she gladly obeyed.

When he stood by the side of the bed she no longer tried to cover herself. She doubted she could move.

Mori shucked off his pants, his face dark with desire, his breathing labored. Haruhi let her head fall to the side so she could see him better, and through narrow, slumberous eyes, she took in the sight of his naked body.

His shoulders and chest were wide, his stomach hard, and his thighs long and muscled. The hair around his groin was darker, and his erection was long and thick, pulsing in impatience. She shuddered at the sight of it, wondering if she could bear taking it inside of her when everything else he had done had already shattered her.

She watched as he reached in the nightstand drawer and pulled out a slim pack of condoms. He tore one open and deftly slid it on, then turned to stare down at her.

Remaining by the side of the bed, Mori leaned down and cupped her sex. His fingers moved gently between her slick folds until they opened; he pressed his middle finger inside her and his eyes closed on a groan.

"Damn you're so tight and wet."

Haruhi bit her; lip and tears slipped from her eyes as she tried not to accept this new onslaught of sensations.

Mori came into the bed over her.

She opened herself to him without reserve, raising her face for his kiss. Though the hunger was still etched in his features his kiss was gently controlling. He took his time, making love to her mouth, and bringing her desire back into full swing.

"Please.."

Mori cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"Wrap your legs high around my waist. That's it. Now hold me tight."

His voice was so low she could barely understand him. She could feel him probing, his erection pressing just inside, burning and appeasing. She drew her hands down his chest to his small nipples and smoothed over them. His expression hardened, and he locked his jaw, rocking against her. She lifted her hips to hurry him along and was rewarded with a harsh groan. His muscles rippled and tightened, and then her thrust hard with a curse.

The pain was fleeting, gone in an instant. And then she hung onto him, stunned by the shock of pure pleasure as he entered her. He tangled his fingers in her hair, locked his mouth onto hers, and rode her hard. His chest rubbed against her stiffened nipples, his hips grinding into her with an incredible friction. His scent invading her.

She screamed as she climaxed, and Mori still, kissing her, swallowed the sound. He held her and kissed her until she relaxed and then continued doing so even as he found his own release, his hold almost crushing it became so tight. His kiss dwindled, turning light, and soft, and lazy as Mori sank onto her.

His heartbeat rocked them both, and still he kept kissing her, easily, consuming her, soft lazy kisses that went on and on.


	6. Chapter 6

Srry it took so long for the last chapter.

Took forever for my mind to come up with an ending. But it's a cute one if I do say so myself.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: still own nothing….sadly

Her breathing was starting to slow and her body felt limp. Mori rolled to the side of her and collapsed on the pillows. His breathing had returned to normal but he felt just as drained as she did.

She gathered up the last of her energy to curl into him. Her head rested on his hard chest and her hand covered his heart. She could feel that it was beating in sync with hers.

Mori's wrapped an arm around her back and started to fall asleep until he heard a meek whisper.

"I…I didn't know. I didn't know we could…and I didn't know it could feel so…I just didn't know."

"I knew," came his deep vibrato," I knew from the moment I saw you walk through the double doors of the Third music room. It would be like fireworks. I felt a connection to you the second I pulled you from Tamaki's arms. You were the one. The only one."

" Why didn't you ever mention your feelings? Were you hoping they would go away? Were you scared it would hurt Hunny or that I Wouldn't feel the same way?"

" No, God no. I never want these feelings to fade and I promise that they won't. As for Hunny, the thought that he would feel pushed aside has crossed my mind but I think he will be ok. He's a lot more grown up than everyone seems to think. He will understand. "

" then why?"

"I just wanted it to be the right time. We are never alone, we are always with the group. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the most open person in the world."

A small chuckle escaped as she pictured him expressing his feelings in front of everyone in a flourishing display.

" I guess that's understandable. So where do we go from here?"

" I guess we just take it one day at a time and enjoy each other. "

" ok. I think I can do that…..although I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself now that I know how wild you are underneath that shell of yours…"

"hahahaha. You better do your best or I think Tamaki will have a heart attack!"

" oh God I forgot about him. I can see it now. He's gonna go all 'Daddy' on me and say im too young to know what love is and blah blah blah blah."

Since her eyes were closed she didn't see the look of pure surprise on mori's face.

" you love me?"

Her eyes shot open as she realized what she had just said.

"Ummmm…..Yes"

He rolled them both so that he was leaning over her again. He lowered his head until his lips were right next to her ear. She could feel his breath tickle the shell of her ear and she shivered.

" I love you too," he whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck as tears streamed down her face. She kissed him with so much passion he couldn't breathe. It was like she was kissing the life right out of him.

As their lips separated he raised a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek. She whispered, " you make me the happiest woman alive."

" making you happy, makes me happy."

They resettled themselves and closed their eyes ready to regain their energy so they could repeat the same thing tomorrow night. Their breathing evened out as they fell into a deep sleep.

Through the two livingrooms and past the kitchen, on the other side of a cracked door, a small boy with blond hair sat in his oversized bed.

At first he appeared to be crying with his head hung and his eyes closed. His body was shaking and his hands clenched the covers.

But if you listened closely you could hear a faint chuckling. As his head rose up you could see his mouth was in the form of a wicked grin.

"About damned time. And No one suspects a thing."

He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, A satisfied smile across his face.

" my work is done"


End file.
